


“My boyfriend’s a genius!”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2020 [14]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff Challenge, Blushing, Domestic Fluff, During Canon, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Homework, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Sweet, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Iwashimizu helps Gion with his homework.Prompt 14: Homework and/or job work
Relationships: Gion Kenji/Iwashimizu Sumiaki
Series: Pride Month 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	“My boyfriend’s a genius!”

“Whoa, you’re really smart, Tree Trunk!” Gion says in awe, eyes wide, as he studies a graded test paper sitting on Iwashimizu’s otherwise clean desk. “You got full marks on that monster of a test?! Awesome!” he yells, and he races across the room to where Iwashimizu sits on the floor, their textbooks and notebooks sprawled across the carpet, and jumps on his boyfriend, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Gion-kun!” Iwashi splutters, but he doesn’t push Gion away. When Gion finally pulls away, Iwashi’s cheeks burn red, and he mumbles, “But… thank you.”

Gion laughs and sits back down, deciding that, despite his boredom, they should probably finish their homework (and that will never happen if Gion keeps taking breaks to examine his boyfriend’s bedroom). “No problem, man. Though I’ve always thought you’ve gotta be way smarter than me, I never thought you’d be a top-of-the-class kinda dude. My boyfriend’s a genius!”

Going even redder, Iwashimizu picks up his pen and points down at their textbooks. “Um, I think we should go over this part again.”

“Whatever you say, Tutor-san,” Gion says, grinning, and Iwashimizu giggles. “With your help, I might actually get an A for once.”

Iwashi beams. “I’m glad you’re so enthusiastic.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? Even the most boring crap like homework gets way more fun when I’m doing it with you,” he says, and his blushing boyfriend gives Gion a soft kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)


End file.
